


A Rainy Day

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season One fic written for a "Sex in public places" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Day

The diner was crazy. It was pouring outside, and people kept pushing in the front door, rain and wind blowing in with them. The people near the door would yell, Debbie would holler that there was an hour wait, and I just kept sloshing coffee into cups and clearing away dirty dishes.

I shouldn't have noticed when Brian came in, but I did. He slid into a booth even though it wasn't his turn, and ignored the glares and objections from the people ahead of him. I ignored them, too, and filled his coffee cup, but he barely looked at me, just barked out his order and started reading the paper.

I wiped the table next to his, and a gust of wind sent the rain pebbling against the window. Brian didn't even look up.

Coffee... clear… wipe… try to smile while someone pushed past me to their table. I didn't actually have to piss, but the only way I knew how to get a break was to lock myself in the bathroom. But just as I opened the door, someone pushed in behind me.

"Fuck off…"

Brian shut the door and pushed me against it. "Why, Justin, is that the kind of excellent customer service the Liberty Diner is famous for?" He was nuzzling into my neck while he said it.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. His teeth were nipping at my ear and his hands were pushing up my apron and opening my jeans. I felt him start licking my throat and I forgot about Debbie, the diner, and all the people waiting outside. And when he dropped to his knees in front of me, licking and kissing at my belly and my pubes, I forget pretty much everything else and just grabbed his hair and tried not to shout.

His mouth was hot and wet on my cock, and I heard a sound like whimpering in my throat when he flattened his tongue on the head. I gasped and bent my knees, trying to get deeper inside his mouth, make him suck me harder, and not come in four seconds.

After ten, though, I gave up, and shot down his throat while he swallowed around the head of my cock and played with my balls with his fingers.

He hadn't even stood up yet when Debbie started hammering on the door, yelling at me to get back to work.

Brian smeared my come across my mouth with his lips. "Better do what she says before she fires your ass."

I was still licking my lips when he pulled the door open. "Why, hello, Deb. I know this is a progressive establishment, but shouldn't you be using the ladies' room?"

She glared at me while I fastened my jeans and pulled my apron back down. I didn't listen to the lecture; I was still feeling a little dizzy.

I didn't get off until midnight, two hours after my shift was supposed to be over. It was still raining, harder than ever, but the wind had died down a little. I was huddling under the awning, pulling on my jacket, when I saw Brian's Jeep by the curb. I ran over, smiling, but it was empty. I stood there, confused, and then I felt a tug on my arm, and he pulled me against him.

The rain had wet his hair and skin, and scattered across his eyelashes. I licked it off his mouth before he kissed me.

"You owe me a blowjob," he said, pulling me around the corner, towards the alley.

I stumbled after him, laughing. "Brian… it's fucking pouring…"

He leaned against the dark wall, and shrugged. His jeans were open, and his cock was lying half-hard against his skin, leaking a little. I felt myself licking my lips.

He laughed when I slid down to my knees, but it turned into a hiss when my lips locked around his cock. I pulled it into my mouth, feeling it get harder, longer, thicker… tasting his come as it leaked out onto my tongue.

His hands tugged at my hair, and I wanted to push up against them. But I just kept playing with him, taking little licks at his slit to taste him, then teasing the sensitive spot under the rim.

My hands were on his hips, and I shifted up a little so I could take him deeper in. He moaned when the head of his cock hit the back of my throat. His skin was warm against my lips, but I could feel the cold rain mixing with my spit and his pre-come, running down my face, little droplets sparkling on his pubes.

Someone walked by on the sidewalk outside the alley, and I heard them laughing, but Brian had started thrusting his hips against my mouth while I sucked on him, and I didn't care who saw us, or what anyone thought.

When he came it was sudden and burning hot. I swallowed almost all of it, and tasted the rain on his skin while I licked up what I'd missed. He pulled me up and kissed me, rain in his hair, and in mine, the knees of my jeans soaked from the ground.

I rested against him for just a second. "You'd better be driving me home."

He pushed away from the wall and laughed. "Do I look like a taxi driver?" But after he fastened his jeans, he dropped his arm around my shoulder and steered me back out to the Jeep.

 


End file.
